poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story 2/Transcript
This is the transcript for Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story 2. Buzz's Mission/Finding Woody's hat film begins in outer space. The title comes up: Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story 2. Then green letters appear: GAMMA QUADRANT, SECTOR 4. They disappeared and a blue comet was speeding towards a planet that has rocks on it. It's revealed to be Buzz Lightyear, a space ranger toy flying into the planet's atmosphere. He open his wings to slow himself down as he flies above the ground and then lands in a clearing. He looks around breathing in and out before opening his wrist communicator *Buzz Lightyear: Buzz Lightyear Mission log. All signs point to this planet as the location of Zurg's fortress, but there seems to be no sign of intelligent life anywhere. lights appear on Buzz and he looks up to see millions of robots that are armed with lasers surrounding him. Buzz jumps and uses his own laser on the crystal which blows the robots up and sends him flying into the air screaming. Buzz lands on the ground and runs over to a wall to catch his breath when a monitor looks in his direction and beeps. Buzz jumps and zaps it with his laser, destroying it. Then the ground opens up in a Z shape and Buzz jumps in and when it shuts, his suit glows. He runs along the corridor. In a room, a yellow dot appears on a red screen identifying as Buzz. A figure raises his clawed hand and puts it on a lever *Evil Emperor Zurg: Come to me, my prey. moves the lever back and the lights in the corridor come on making Buzz stop in surprise. Then a wall with spikes appears behind him and moves towards him. Buzz look back and gasps and runs as the wall closes in on him. Buzz manages to jump through a closing door just in time and the spike ram into the door, denting it. Buzz stands up and saw a battery which reads The Source of Zurg's Power. Buzz walk slowly to the bridge which has discs that floats between him and the battery. Buzz jumps and lands on the discs, each one playing a musical note as he does so. Then, the discs fall suddenly, carrying Buzz with them. Thinking fast, Buzz press a button on his utility belt which makes a force field bubble around him and then he flies upward *Utility Belt Buzz Lightyear: To infinity and beyond! reaches the platform and deactivates the bubble. He then reaches to grab the battery but his hand went through it, revealing to be an illusion. It then disappears and Evil Emperor Zurg rises up behind Buzz on a platform *Evil Emperor Zurg: So, we meet again, Buzz Lightyear, for the last time. *Utility Belt Buzz Lightyear: Not today, Zurg! fires his ion blaster at Buzz but he picks up a disc to shield himself and the blasts bounce off. Buzz throws it at Zurg, hitting him in the face. Buzz somersaults over Zurg but just as he landed and turn around to fire his laser, Zurg spins around so fast and shoots Buzz, vaporizing him, leaving his legs to crouch down and fall on the floor *Evil Emperor Zurg: (cackles with triumph) letters GAME OVER appear on the TV screen, revealing that the whole thing was only a video game which is played by Rex, who's wearing a goldfish ball with sucker darts on his head with Buzz, Mater, the Lemon Sweeter, BMO, Neptr, Jack, Cal, Pearl and the Jammy Dodger beside him, watching *Rex: Oh, no! No! No, no, no, no, no! *The Lemon Sweeter: Come on! *Mater: Oh, doggone it! *Buzz Lightyear: Oooh. You almost had him. *Jack: But, Buzz, this is so hard. *Cal: Zurg always wins. *Rex: I'm never gonna defeat Zurg. *The Jammy Dodger: Well, at least you tried. *Buzz Lightyear: Sure you will, Rex. In fact, you're a better Buzz then I am. *Neptr: Yeah. *BMO: You know what they say. At first you don't succeed, try, try again. *Rex: But, look at my little arms. I can't press the fire button and jump at the same time. then hear a rattling noise and see Woody throwing things out of a drawer as if looking for something *Woody: Where is it, where is it? Where is it? *Lightning McQueen: Woody, slow down, will ya? *Buzz Lightyear: Uh, Woody? *Woody: Huh? Oof! hits his head and falls out of the draw hitting several others on the way down *Buzz, Rex and Team McQueen: Ooooh! *Buzz Lightyear: Hang on, Cowboy! swings on a red desk lamp, lands on a car and rides it along a looping track and off the jump like in the first movie and spins through the air before landing next to Woody. He runs over and picks him up *Buzz Lightyear: Woody, are you alright? *Woody: Yeah, I'm fine, Buzz. Okay. Here's your list of things to do while I'm gone. Batteries need to be changed. Toys at the bottom of the chest need to be rotated. Oh, and make sure everyone attends Mr Spell's seminar on what to do if you or part of you is swallowed. Okay? Okay. Good, okay. *Casey Jr.: Woody... *Radar: You haven't found that missing hat of yours, have you? *Woody: No! And Andy's leaving for Cowboy Camp any minute and I can't find it anywhere! *Buzz Lightyear: Don't worry, Woody! In just a few hours, you'll be sittin' around a campfire with Andy, makin' delicious, hot schmoes. *Woody: They're called smores, Buzz. *Applejack (Human): Yeah. Besides, we country people know these things. *Mater: We do? *Dusty Crophopper: We do, Mater. *Buzz Lightyear: Right, right, of course. Has anyone found Woody's hat yet? green army men are searching the toy box *Sarge: Keep looking, men! Dig deeper! Buzz Negatory! Still searching! moves sun blinds up and down as if to signal to someone *Hamm: The lawn gnome next door says it's not in the yard but he'll keep looking. *door opens and Bo Peep, her sheep and a doll enter the room *Bo Peep: It's not in Molly's room. We've looked everywhere. *Princess Bubblegum: Looked in the attic, nothing. *Rita: Too bad hats don't have a scent. *Marceline Abadeer: Well, at least we tried. *Fillmore: Not in my ship, man. sniffs near a bin *Hugo: Not in here. *Mr. Potato Head: out from under Andy's bed I found it! *Woody: You found my hat? *Mr. Potato Head: Your hat? No. The missus lost her earring. Oh, my little sweet potato! *Mrs. Potato Head: You found it! Oh, it's so nice to have a big, strong spud around the house. Potato Head kisses her side while she giggles *Woody: Oh, great. That's just great. This'll be the first year I miss cowboy camp, all because of my stupid hat. *Bo Peep: Woody. Look under your boot. *Woody: Don't be silly. My hat is not under my boot. *Bo Peep: Would you just look? *Woody: Oh! You see? No hat. Just the word "Andy." *Bo Peep: Uh-huh. And the boy who wrote that would take you to camp with or without your hat. *Woody: I'm sorry, Bo. It's just I've been looking forward to this all year. It's my one time with just me and Andy. *Bo Peep: (bringing Woody close with her cane) You're cute when you care. *Woody: Bo, not in front of Buzz. *Bo Peep: (purrs) Let him look. she and Woody are looking at each other, they heard baaing and they turn to see Rex, Mater, the Lemon Sweeter, BMO, Neptr, Jack, Cal, Pearl and the Jammy Dodger fighting with Bo's sheep over the remote *BMO: Will you let go?! *Pearl: Ugh! *The Lemon Sweeter: These things are so annoying! *Rex: Miss Peep! Your sheep! *The Jammy Dodger: Can you call them off the remote please?! *Mater: Dadgum it! Let go! *Neptr: Hooves off! whistles to get her sheep's attention. They let go of the remote, making Rex fall over and hit the TV remote's on button and it turns on to play a commercial of Al's Toy Barn with Al, the owner, dressed up in a chicken suit *Al McWiggin: Hey, kids, this is Al from Al's Toy Barn and I'm sittin'on some good deals here. Ow! I think I'm feeling a deal hatching right now! Whoa! Let's see what we got. We got boats for a buck, beanies for a buck... *Mater: Dadgum! *Woody: Rex, Mater, turn it off! Someone's gonna hear! *Rex: back up and tapping the remote rapidly trying to find the right button Which one is off? *Al McWiggin: Buck, buck, buck! And that's cheap, cheap, cheap! So hurry on down... *Hamm: For crying out loud, it's this one! hit the off button and the TV turns off *Hamm: I despise that chicken. *Sci-Twi: There's something about that Al guy that I don't trust. *Luigi: What do you mean? It's only a costume. *Sci-Twi: I know but there's something about him that makes me a bit curious. *Lightning McQueen: Yeah, something just doesn't seem right. *Mater: Not wrong there, buddy. *Flame Princess: Yeah. *Slime Princess: This is strange. *Princess Bubblegum: Uh-huh. *Finn the Human: Yep. *Dusty Crophopper: Can't argue with that. *Chug: Nope. *Guido: (speaking in Italian) "This requires an investigation" *Luigi: Guido says this will require further investigating. *Sarge (Cars): I agree. Slinky enters the room *Slinky Dog: Fellas! Fellas! Okay, I got some good news and I got some bad news. *Mrs. Potato Head: What news? *Slinky Dog: Good news is I found your hat, Woody! *Woody: My hat! Oh, Slink, thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Where'd you find it? *Slinky Dog: Well, that's the bad news. some barking coming from downstairs *Rex: Oh! It's Buster! *Hamm: (gasps) *Wheely: Hide, everyone! Go, go, go! *Sarge: Canine alert! Man your battle stations! Let's move, move, move! soldiers and Rocky run to the door and held it back to hold Buster, a dachshund sausage dog, who is straining against it *Bo Peep: Woody, hide! Quick! runs just as Buster bursts into the room and runs around, looking for him. He knocks over Robot and Mr. Spell, the egg toys and the Lincoln Log house where the Potato Heads are kissing frozen. Buster went to Andy's bag and pull Woody out with his mouth and toss him to the floor. Buster growls at Woody at first but then licks him a couple of times, revealing that he's a friendly dog *Woody: Okay, okay, okay. Okay! Okay! You found me! Buster! All right! Hey, how did he do, Hamm? *Hamm: Eh, looks like a new record. *Applejack: Reminds me of myself and my dog, Winona. *Applejack (Human): Yep. *Lightning McQueen: No doubt about it. *Woody: OK, boy, sit. Reach for the sky. raises his front paws and sit on his butt *Woody: Gotcha! acts being shot and falls over, playing dead *Woody: Ohh! Great job, boy. (He rubs Buster's belly as Buster pants happily) Who's gonna miss me while I'm gone, huh? Who's gonna miss me? Who's gonna miss me? *Jack: Good thing Buster's a friendly dog, unlike Scud. *Rita: Indeed. *Cal: I agree. *Hugo: That canine was fearsome. *Rita: Not to mention strong. *Tillie: Fast. *Casey Jr.: Had a strong sense of smell. *Princess Luna: And sharp eyes. *Mrs. Davis: Andy, you got all your stuff? *Woody: Okay. Have a good weekend, everybody. I'll see you Sunday night. *Andy Davis: It's in my room. staggers into the room and Buster run up to him *Andy Davis: Stick em up! just scratches his ear and walks away *Andy Davis: I guess we'll work on that later. (to Woody) Hey, Woody, ready to go to Cowboy Camp? *Mrs. Davis: Andy, honey, come on. Five minutes, and we're leavin'. *Andy Davis: Five minutes. Hmm... 5 Minutes/Woody's arm gets ripped/Woody's nightmare later, he played with his toys *Bo Beep: Help, help! Somebody help me! *Woody: Let her go, evil Dr Pork Chop! *Dr. Pork Chop: Never! You must choose, Sheriff Woody! How shall she die? Shark or death by monkeys? makes monkey noises whilst holding one close to Bo Peep *Dr. Pork Chop: Choose! *Woody: I choose Buzz Lightyear! brings Buzz out of a box riding on RC *Dr. Pork Chop: What? That's not a choice! *Buzz Lightyear: To infinity and beyond! knocks Hamm over and he lands on top of the Army Men *Woody: I'II save you, Miss Peep. *Bo Peep: My hero. (kisses Woody) *Woody: Thanks, Buzz. *Buzz Lightyear: No problem, buddy. You should never tangle with the unstoppable duo of Woody and Buzz Lightyear! as he stretches the two toys, Woody's arm rips at his shoulder *Andy Davis: (gasps) Oh, no. mom comes into the room *Mrs. Davis: Andy, let's go. Molly's already in her car seat. *Andy Davis: But, Mom, Woody's arm ripped. *Mrs. Davis: Oh, no. Maybe we can fix him on the way. *Andy Davis: No, just leave him. *Mrs. Davis: I'm sorry, honey, but you know toys don't last forever. put Woody on a shelf and she and Andy left the room. Woody unfreezes and gasps with dismay at that. Buzz, Team McQueen and the other toys look up and see this *Rex: What happened? *Mr. Potato Head: Woody's been shelved. *Rex: (gasps) *Mack: Oh, boy. *Lumpy Space Princess: That's not good. looks at his torn arm, lifts it and then lets it go and it falls down. Woody look out the window to see Andy get into the car *Woody: Andy! car drives off. Woody looks sad and let his legs dangle from the shelf. The other toys and Team McQueen look up at him *Slinky Dog: Woody? *Bo Peep: Woody? Honey, are you OK? pull his legs up out of sight. Bo and Buzz look at each other worriedly *Princess Celestia: Well, maybe I have made some mistakes but that it's in the past. *Duck: Yeah. *Princess Luna: Indeed. *Hiro: We all make mistakes, Duck. That's how we learn. *Duck: Yes. I kinda wish she'd learnt from them sooner. *Princess Celestia: Well, Duck. I put the past behind me. *Duck: I can tell. *Princess Celestia: And I know the Gum girl would forget about being angry. *Princess Bubblegum: That's true. smiles *Duck: I know. *Princess Celestia: You see what happend? *Duck: Woody is on a shelf. McQueen gasps in shock as they look up *The Jammy Dodger: Oh, dear. *Finn the Human: That's not good. *Jake the Dog: Tell me about it. *BMO: Heard his arm got ripped. *Flame Princess: That's why he's up there. *Princess Bubblegum: Poor Woody. *Marceline Abadeer: Yeah. *Princess Bubblegum: I wish there was something we could do. *Flame Princess: I know. *Slime Princess: But we should leave him alone for a while. *Putt Putt: Putt Putt thinks so too. *The Lemon Sweeter: You're right, guys. *Flo: Come on, y'all. Let's leave the cowboy on his own for a bit. *Lightning McQueen: You guys go ahead. I'll catch up. *Mater: Why buddy? *Lightning McQueen: I wanna wait for Woody to say something. *Dusty Crophopper: Okay. If you say so. others leave Lightning by himself, all expect Sally *Sally Carrera: He'll be okay, Stickers. *Lightning McQueen: I hope you're right, Sal. went off to give Woody some time alone. Later, a boy riding a bike throw a newspaper at the house. Woody was asleep when the car pulls up outside the house. He wakes up and saw Andy jumping out and riding on a toy horse *Andy Davis: Yee-haw! Ride 'em, cowboy! Whoo! Yeah, giddy-up! Yeah, giddy-up! *Woody: He's back? Hey, everybody! Andy's back! He's back early from cowboy camp! toys are playing cards and look up to Woody. Hamm was at the door and heard Andy's footsteps coming closer *Hamm: Places, everybody! Andy's comin'! *Princess Cadance: You heard the piggy bank! *Babs Seed: Move it! *Princess Bubblegum: In position everyone! *The Lemon Sweeter: Come on! *Toby: Let's move! toys scattered to their places and Woody freezes as Andy enters the room *Andy Davis: Yeah! (humming The Lone Ranger theme) Hey, Woody, did you miss me? Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up! Ride 'em, cowboy! he saw the rip in Woody's arm and his smile turns to a frown *Andy Davis: Oh. I forgot. You're broken. I don't wanna play with you anymore. drops Woody and he falls towards the deck of cards on the floor and as he hit them, he kept falling through the blue area until he went into a black circle and landed in a trash can. Woody looks around to see lots of broken toy hands and parts beside him *Woody: (gasps) No! Andy! No! No, Andy, no! Andy! Andy! Andy! toy parts grab Woody by the neck and drag him downward as Andy appears *Andy Davis: Bye, Woody. *Woody: No, no! Andy! puts the lid on the bin, making it go black Woody meets Wheezy/Yard Sale!/Rescuing Wheezy/Woody, Lightning, Dottie and the Smokejumpers got kidnapped by Al jolts awake screaming *Woody: Aaaaaaaah! (pants) wakes up from a nightmare and saw his rip arm around his neck. He move his arm with strain and hit some books on the shelf and dust spray up, making him cough. He then heard someone coughing and peep behind the books to see a squeaky toy penguin coughing up some dust *Woody: Wheezy? Is that you? *Wheezy: Hey, Woody. *Woody: What are you doing up here? thought Mom took you to get your squeaker fixed months ago. Andy was so upset. *Wheezy: Nah. She just told him that to calm him down and then put me on the shelf. *Woody: Well, why didn't you yell for help? *Wheezy: Well, I tried squeakin'. But I'm still broken. No one could hear me. (he wheezes and coughs) Besides, the dust aggravates my condition. coughs again and falls back into Woody's hand *Wheezy: What's the point in prolonging the inevitable? We're all just one stitch away from here to there. points to Andy's mom hammering a Yard Sale sign into the ground outside *Woody: Yard Sale. (gasps) Yard Sale! (to the other toys and Team McQueen) Yard Sale! Guys, wake up, wake up! There's a yard sale outside! *Buzz Lightyear: Yard Sale? *Lightning McQueen: Huh? *Francesco Bernoulli: What's going on? *Henry: Yard Sale? *Lumpy Space Princess: What's so bad about that? *The Jammy Dodger: I don't know. *Sarge (Cars): Beats me. *Woody: Sarge! Emergency roll call! *Sarge: Sir, yes, sir! Red alert! All civilians fall in position now! Single file! Let's move, move, move! toys get into a single line and Buzz and Robot use a check list to see that all the toys are present *Buzz Lightyear: Hamm! *Hamm: Here. *Buzz Lightyear: Potato Head, Mr. and Mrs.? *Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head: Here. *Buzz Lightyear: Troikas. Check. Check, check, check, check. *Turbo: Why are the toys so worked up about a yard sale? *Nellie: Beats me. *Cruz Ramirez: Shush, Buzz is talking. *Rex: I hate yard sales! *Buzz Lightyear: Slinky. he heard footsteps coming towards the room *Rex: Aaah! Someone's coming! run and Woody hid Wheezy behind the books and froze just as Andy's mom comes in *Mrs. Davis: Okay, let's see what's up here. look under the bed and took out a toy car and put it in a box mark 25 cents on it. She picks up Rex who looks worried and put him aside to get a jigsaw puzzle from which he was standing on and put it in the box. She then grab some hoops and the books which are hiding Wheezy and grab him as well *Wheezy: Bye, Woody. unfreezes and watches in horror as Andy's mom puts Wheezy in the box and left the room *Woody: Wheezy! Oh, come on. Think, think, Woody. Think, think, think... Oh! tries to whistle with his right arm but it only makes him blew raspberry so he use his ripped arm to whistle and it works and Buster runs into the room, looking for where Woody is *Woody: Hey, here, boy! Here, Buster! Up here! No. No, no... No, no, no! loses his grip on the shelf and fall onto Buster's back *Woody: Okay, boy, to the yard sale! Hyah! obeys and runs out of the room with Woody on his back. The toys and Team McQueen watch this in awe *Duck: What is he doing? *Toad: Is he crazy? *Rita: Where is he going? *Hugo: Who knows? *Rita: Whatever it is, I have a bad feeling about it. *Lightning McQueen: Woody! *Princess Bubblegum: This is crazy! *Flame Princess: That's not good! *Lady Rainicorn: Tell me about it! *Jake the Dog: He's crazy! *Mr. Potato Head: He's nuts! *Slinky: His arm ain't that bad. *Rex: Don't do it, Woody! We love you! *Lightning McQueen: We've gotta go after him! Dottie, Smokejumpers, you're with me! The rest of you stay here! *Dottie: Right behind you, McQueen! *Dynamite: You heard the racer! Let's move it, guys! Move, move, move! Dottie and the Smokejumpers head after Woody and Buster *Woody: Careful on the steps now. run down the stairs, making Woody jolt and bump around on his back til he reached the door and stop. They open the door and peep out to see Andy's mom put the 25 cents box on a table nearby. Lightning, Dottie and the Smokejumpers arrive at the door *Lightning McQueen: Hey, Woody! What are you doing?! *Woody: What does it look like? I'm trying to save Wheezy! *Dottie: Yeah, moving about when someone's around when you shouldn't be. *Drip: Which is not okay. *Woody: Look, I'll try an sneaky up without being seen. Do you want Wheezy to get sold? *Pinecone: Nope. *Avalanche: No way, Jose! *Lightning McQueen: Penguin for sale? Not in my vocab. *Woody: Okay. Let's got. peak around the door *Woody: Okay, boy, let's go. And keep it casual. moves in a innocent fashion and then move forward. Woody is clinging to his side out of sight of any one *Woody: Not that casual. stops grinning and walks on towards the yard sale with Lightning, Dottie and the Smokejumpers following him behind. The other toys and Team McQueen went to the window sill and Buzz uses Lenny to see what's going on *Hamm: Piggy bank coming through. *The Jammy Dodger: Scuse us! *Hugo: Pardon me! *Jack: Outta the way! *The Lemon Sweeter: Excuse us! *Princess Bubblegum: Princess coming through! *Sally Carerra: Make room! Attorney present! *Rex: Is he out there? *Bo Peep: Can you see him? *Buzz Lightyear: There he is. and Buster move to the table with the 25 cent box on it *Blackout: Okay. *Lightning McQueen: I'll help Woody. *Dottie: But Lightning. That's dangerous. *Dynamite: It's too risky. *Pinecone: Someone will see you. *Lightning McQueen: Let's just focus on getting Wheezy back. *Dottie: Fine. But don't blame us if you get caught. climbs up with Woody *Dynamite: I just hope he knows what he's doing. *Drip: He does. *Avalanche: No toy gets left behind! *Pinecone: Yeah. and Lightning climb up to the table and hid behind a pepper sprayer as a man walk past whistling then run to the box and climb into it *Rex: Oh! He's getting in the box! *Hamm: He's sellin' himself for 25 cents! *Slinky Dog: Oh, Woody, you're worth more than that. *Dusty Crophopper: Lightning got in there too! *Princess Bubblegum: And he's not even a toy. stares *Marceline Abadeer: I hope they're alright. *Princess Bubblegum: I'm sure they will be. *Casey Jr.: But they just can't sell themselves like that. *Azul: It just wouldn't be fair on Andy. *The Lemon Sweeter: Yeah. *BMO: This is so unfair! *Neptr: Tell me about it! *Bella: This is not good! *Wheely: No siree! *Flame Princess: Farewell, McQueen and Woody! *Princess Bubblegum: Guys, guys! Let's not jump to conclusions. *Holley Shiftwell: I don't think selling themselves was the reason they got in the box. *Buzz Lightyear: Hold on, hold on, hold on. Holley's right. Look. They got something. saw Woody and Lightning pull up Wheezy into view *Buzz Lightyear: It's Wheezy! *Toys and Team McQueen: Wheezy? *Rex: Hey! It's not suicide! It's a rescue! *Ishani: We should have known! *Flo: I knew McQueen wouldn't sell himself! *Mack: That's my boss! *Mater: Hoo-whee! *Smokey: See? What did we tell you? *Cruz Ramirez: Nothing bad happened. pushes Wheezy to the ground and Buster moves him a bit with his nose *Woody: Good boy, Buster. Hold still. (he put Wheezy in Buster's collar) There. There you go, pal. *Wheezy: Bless you, Woody. *Dynamite: We helped. *Wheezy: Bless you guys as well. *Dottie: Great, now let's get out of here before someone sees us. *Woody: All right, now, back to Andy's room. Hyah! moves forward with Lightning, Dottie and the Smokejumpers following him *Buzz Lightyear: Way to go, cowboy. *Hamm: Yea, Woodster! *Slinky Dog: Golly bob howdy! *Toaster: Way a go! *Mater: Whoo-hoo-hoo! *Sally Carrera: Good job, Stickers! *Dusty Crophopper: Yeah! Dottie, you go girl! *Smokey: Well, I'll be! *Skipper Riley: Alright! *Blade Ranger: Mission accomplished! Come on back, Smokejumpers! starts slip due to bobbing around so much *Wheezy: Woody, guys, I-I'm slippin'! push Wheezy back in the collar but then Buster leaps over a toy and Woody falls off and lands on the ground. He watch as Buster runs with Wheezy still in his collar back into the house *Lightning McQueen: up beside him Woody! Are you okay? *Woody: I'm fine. *Dottie: Buster left you behind! *Blackout: Should we go after him? *Dynamite: (see someone coming and gasps) No time! Everyone freeze! quickly freeze and the heroes hide as a little girl comes over *Girl: Mommy! Mommy, look! Look at this! Mommy, look, it's a cowboy dolly! *Rex: Hey, that's not her toy! *Buzz Lightyear: No, no, no, no, no! *Flame Princess: Hey, put that down, that's not yours! *Fillmore: Man, that is not cool! *Percy: You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you! *Neptr: No fair! *Slinky Dog: What's that little gal think she's doin'? *Girl: Mommy, Mommy! Can we get it, please? Mommy, please? *Mommy: Oh, honey, you don't want this toy. It's broken. takes Woody from her daughter and throws him away *Woody's Voice Box: There's a snake in my boot! the heroes approached Woody, a man hears his voice box and comes over to them and gasps when he saw them and picks them up to *Al McWiggin: Original hand-painted face. Natural-dyed, blanket-stitched vest! Hmm. A little rip. Fixable. Oh, if only you had your hand-stitched, polyvinyl... (he saw Woody's hat on the table and laughs with delight) A hat! I found him! I found him, I found him! (laughs before turning his attention to Lightning, Dottie and the Smokejumpers) Oh, what do I have here? [He looks at them and gasps with delight as he realizes who they are *Al McWiggin: Lightning McQueen, Dottie and the Smokejumpers! I've found them! Won't they be pleased when they hear about this! giggles until he heard Buster barking in the distance and gather the stuff he was buying as Andy's Mom approaches *Mrs. Davis: Buster! Quiet down! Excuse me. Can I help you? *Al McWiggin: Uh, how much for all this stuff? *Slinky Dog: Yeah, you can help take his paws off my pal. *Slime Princess: Yeah! *El Chupacabra: Make him say adios! *The Jammy Dodger: Get rid of him! *Jack: You're not getting our friends on her watch! *Rita: Jack, he can't hear you! *Mack: Get him outta here! *Bulldog: Time to put your money where your mouth is! *Al McWiggin: I'll give you, eh, fifty cents for all this junk. *Mrs. Davis: (seeing Woody, Lightning, Dottie and the Smokejumpers) Oh, now, h-how did they get down here? *Buzz Lightyear: Just hand her the sheriff, Lightning, Dottie and the Smokejumpers. Nice and easy. *Al McWiggin: Oh, a pro. Very well. Five dollars. *Mrs. Davis: I'm sorry. It's a old family toy. *Buzz Lightyear: Now just walk away. *Al McWiggin: Wait. *Buzz Lightyear: The other way. *Al McWiggin: Uh, I'll give you fifty bucks for them. *Mr. Potato Head: Fifty bucks ain't bad. *Tillie: Yeah, for once I find myself agreeing with you, Potato Head. *Tracy: Guys, this is no time to discuss sale prices. *Pearl: Yeah, besides, it's looks like Miss Davis is winning. *Mrs. Davis: They're not for sale. put Woody and the heroes in the case and locks them inside *Al McWiggin: Everything's for sale. O-Or trade. Uh, you like my watch? *Mrs. Davis: Sorry. *Buzz Lightyear: They're safe. *Hamm: Way to go, Andy's mom! *Mr. Potato Head: Whew. That was close. *Slinky Dog: All right! She showed him. *BMO: Yeah! Alright! *Luigi: Bellisimo! *Guido: in Italian *James: Yes! *Rarity: Bravo, Miss Davis. Bravo! *Sheriff: Way to go, Miss Davis. *Al McWiggin: But, lady... *Mrs. Davis: Molly, don't touch that, please. *Al McWiggin: Lady. Lady. Lady! *Mr. Potato Head: Yeah, go home, Mr. Fancy Car. *Flame Princess: *Princess Bubblegum: *Slime Princess: *Princess Bubblegum: *Finn the Human: *Shining Armor: stumbles on a skateboard. Seeing it and looking at Andy's mom with a grin, he got an idea *Buzz Lightyear: Hold on. *Finn McMissile: Wait a minute. *Hamm: Whassup? *Rex: What is it, Buzz? uses his foot to push the skateboard toward some boxes *Mrs. Davis: Molly! I'll be right here, sweetie. Oh! What now? heard a crash and went to see what made the noise. Al unlocks the case whilst she's not looking and grabs Woody and the heroes *Mr. Potato Head: What's happening down there? *Hamm: What's goin' on down there? *Slinky Dog: What's he doin'? *Rex: I can't watch! Can someone cover my eyes? *Buzz Lightyear: Oh, no. He's stealing Woody, Lightning, Dottie and the Smokejumpers! *Team McQueen: What? *Blade Ranger: Oh, no! *Princess Bubblegum: That's not good! *Hamm: Stealin'... W-Wait! *Rex: He can't take Woody! It's illegal! *Slinky Dog: Where's he goin'? *Rex: Somebody do somethin'! puts Lenny down and runs to the drainpipe to slide down *Bo Peep: Buzz! reaches the ground and run to rescue Woody and the heroes *Mr. Potato Head: Get him, Buzz. hides behind a table as a man walks past *Man: Okay, where's the red jacket? Al put his bag in the trunk, Buzz runs to the mailbox and peep out from behind it as Al's car moves from the driveway. He runs to it and leaps onto the trunk. He saw the lock and turns it to open the hood but as he does, the hood flips up, knocking him off the trunk and onto the road. Buzz watches as chicken feathers flew out of the trunk just as the hood closes as the car drives away. Buzz pick up a feather and look at it. The toys and Team McQueen look at the direction with shock and dismay at what has happened *Bo Peep: Why would someone steal Woody? *Sally Carrera: And our friends? *Chug: Beats me. *Cabbie: No idea. *Finn the Human: But I've got a bad feeling that it's not gonna be good. *Princess Bubblegum: Yeah, me too. *Dusty Crophopper: Dottie. She's... gone. *Hiro: Don't fret, Dusty. *Princess Luna: Dottie is a brave mechanic. She can take care of herself. *Mater: Oh, Miss Sally. I hope Lightning will be alright. *Sally Carrera: Me too, Mater. Me too. scene changes to Al's car rolling along down the road and inside the trunk Woody, Lightning, Dottie and the Smokejumpers get bumped around in the bag as the car stops. They heard Al opening the boot and bring out his bag. He walks to his apartment. Woody, Lightning, Dottie and the Smokejumpers peep out of it *Lightning McQueen: Where is this guy taking us? *Dottie: I don't know, Dusty. *Dynamite: But I have a bad feeling about it. *Drip: Me too, dudes. man opens the door and went inside. The door has a sign on it which say NO CHILDREN ALLOWED Who is the kidnapper?/The Chicken Man/Woody, Lightning, Dottie and the Smokejumpers meets Jessie and the Roundup gang in Andy's room, [[Category:Transformersprimfan] Category:Transcripts Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter